gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gta-mysteries
User Problem Hey Gta-mysteries I just wanted to let you know that we have a new vandal in GTA wikia. His username is GTA34LIFE and he created the page GTA 4 IS FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! IT SUCKS SHIT FROM A BUFFALO'S ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!]]. He also edited my userpage by saying: FUCK YOU ASSWIPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUCK OFF YOU SHITHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Just to let you know. GTA4LIFE 22:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ` Also, there's user:GTA3RULES. He also called me a 'cockbrian'. I have no idea what that is, but I'm assuming he meant to call me a 'cockbrain' and misspelled it. I think I'm the focal point of his assaults because I proposed his eloquent article FUCK OF GTA 4 SUCKS BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!! for deletion. I'm proposing a permaban, if Wikia even does that. MAINEiac4434 01:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Explosion Out of Commission So did u see the explosion. U said u dont reply to myths but u did at first. U said u were gonna play it. S u should have seen it now.NT92 Still didn't see it. --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And I'll reply to this and only this one. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) U must be blind, or u are not looking properly. Even Chimpso who is an idiot said he saw an explosion. Key word, "explosion" not the boat on fire. I'm not blind because it doesn't exist, if it did I would see it. And don't flame other users. And work on your spelling. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No i don't need to work on my spelling it's fine. This is a talk page, im not really concentrating on spelling im typing fast and not really checking it. The explosion is there i have seen it, when i can get evidence i will, i dont have recording equipment atm. But Chimpso is a hypocritical fool. Alright then get proof, and STOP harassing users. Keep your (bad) opinions about other users to yourself. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) There is no such thing as a bad opinion, an opinion is an opinion, thats it. Calling him a fool is not harrasing him. Well still I don't want that on my talk page. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok but at least u understand accepted it. :Actually, last time I checked, "fool" and "idiot" actually are harrasment. If you have bad opinions about me then keep them to yourself. Don't go expressing them all over talk pages. Chimpso (Talk) 03:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Stories Weapon Icons Hey Gta-Mysteries! I wanted to ask how you got those big HUD icons of the weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories as shown here. So I could extract all of them, and maybe the Vice City Stories ones aswell. --DutchHawk 19:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) All those came from the German GTA Wikia. User:Zaibatsu is the one who uploaded those, I just uploaded them here. --Gta-mysteries Talk 05:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! I'll ask him. --DutchHawk 14:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Gta-mysteries, why did you edited the "The Green Sabre" and "Burning Bridges"? It's true that you will lost your weapons on those missions. In GTA San Andreas, there were w few missions that did this (The Green Sabre, The Da Nang Thang, and others). But Burning Bridges you could get them back. --Gta-mysteries Talk 08:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well I said "although there are few weapons beside the Sentinel, the others are gone". GTA 4 There needs to be a page for GtA 4 item pickups: Soda Cans Cigarettes bricks ETC Gamewizard71 06:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:San Andreas categories I think that those categories are not needed. First off, I don't think towns are considered districts of a certain county. And besides, there's already a category for the towns in the game. Second, I wouldn't consider, for example, Flint Range as a district. Rural areas (not towns) aren't really considered districts; a common definition of the term is that a district has to be administratively divided, and I don't think these types of rural areas have a local government. However, the main point of deletion is that it's just a redundant category of two existing ones. Consistency isn't really needed here. Masterpogihaha 04:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been wanting to delete that as well. Places in the game can be found in their respective categories for that region (e.g. Places in San Fierro, Places in Tierra Robada, etc.). The only reason I could find not to delete the category is for places wherein it's not exactly sure which region it belongs to, like the San Andreas Sound or the bridges in the game. Masterpogihaha 04:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Should we use the name the categories "Areas in ..." instead of "Districts in ..."? I don't remember the game ever calling these areas "districts", most notably in Vigilante and Firefighter where they are called "areas".--'spaceeinstein' 05:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the welcome its an honor to be a new member for the GTA wiki I love R* games and I am a huge fan. Hopefully you can show me more of how to edit. Sorry I did not know there was a drug gang page! I was just scrolling the needed page and knew a bit about them. :No harm done, and remember to sign your name after posts (~~~~). --Gta-mysteries Talk 03:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) you said any thing about myths would be ignored ironic since youre gta mysteries :I was a little interested in myths but now I find them a waste of time, and nothing more stupidity by many gamers/fans only keen to spread speculation like wildfire. --Gta-mysteries Talk 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for editing what i did i guess ill have to keep editing to get better Make up Your Mind How come the Speeder's Article has both the car and the Boat but the Blade (GTA IV) has two seperate articles. T just tried creating a page called Speeder (car) and it saind that you would not allow it as users were constantly creating the page, Make up Your Mind. Hangin 03:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't tamper with the vehicles pages, and if I was I'd say those have to be merged. --Gta-mysteries Talk 03:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Gtabot :This is already on the User:Gtabot page, but in text form. I shall add the image to make it stand out (although not THAT much!) Not sure he does enough to warrant a big red button THAT big, but you never know... Gboyers talk 01:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) help how do i get userboxes Im wondering do you know if on GTA 5 suggestion page will our suggestions get looked at by rockstar games.GamerKID2000xX 06:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure about that, but I think they might even now and again. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 06:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Millie Perkins video Is there any special reason as to why the link I added on the Millie Perkins page has been deleted? Klltr 08:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Why are you asking me? I haven't even made an edit to the Millie Perkins page, or at least not recently. ::Mostly because it was irrelevant. --Gta-mysteries Talk 20:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Could you please tell Nt92 to stop harassing me in my user page? Thanks! FrankHunter 22:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:FrankHunter&action=history Fly US jumbo jet page deleted? Well, I understand your motives about the deletion of that recentley-created page about the Fly US planes, but I still think it wasnt necessary to delete it. You can blame me since I has the one who added the mod stuff to the page, but still... Well, couldn´t the page be restored? Even without the mod stuff I thought it was, at least, an intresting addiction to the Wiki, and since the Fly US planes are very common to be seen flying around Liberty, I think that a page who is simply about the plane´s airline isnt that enough. After all, If there´s even a page about the Airtrain, why not one about his equivalent in the GTA IV era? I ask you with all the respect to sincerley reconsider about the deletion of the page. (05:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC)) (By Henriquedematos) :You see there was no problems with the page, it was just that in most cases we can't have "made-up names". We need to try to keep things as official as possible. Now you could add in the information about the plane on the FlyUS page. Just create a new section about it. Something like "Planes" or something. Hope that helps. --Gta-mysteries Talk 05:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : If this page can't be on the wiki tan how about deleting the following pages? *Airtrain *Platypus *LHD-069 *USS Numnutz *Ghawar *Airtrain - File name of the aircraft. *Platypus - That's the name of the ship, Niko mentions it and it's on the side of the boat. *LHD-069 - You can see those numbers on the side of the carrier. *USS Numnutz - The name is clearly on the sub. *Ghawar - In Departure Time you are told to "Board Bulgarins Ghawar Jet". So that's why they are there. Chimpso (Talk) 12:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's best to have trivial information on related, already existing pages. There are too few information on the FlyUs jumbo jets so it can easily be placed in the FlyUS page whereas the pages you listed cannot be easily listed under an existing page. Another example where a page is not needed is Coastguard Maverick, where it can be easily placed in the Beta Vehicles page. It is way too short to have its own page.--'spaceeinstein' 20:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hockey Stick in San Andreas Why did you revert my edits, once I found one in San Andreas, I just can't remember where :As long as I've played GTA San Andreas, I don't recall a hockey stick. --Gta-mysteries Talk 03:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm telling you I found one ::Where exactly did you find one? And remember to sign your name after your posts. --Gta-mysteries Talk 03:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I just can't rember whers, but i think it was in San Fierro 2095 01:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::That's still unneeded I never found a hockey stick for the first time except in GTA LCS. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) What are your opinions? What are your opinions on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas? Gtavice 20:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hate it, that's why I put that up in the header that I don't talk about it. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 21:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Cesar Vialpando (mission) How do i accomplish this mission cause i suck in it and i always lose.User:Charbel2001 dude!!!!!!!!!!!when is the next gta coming out.im also a fan of gta thnanks , im not sure if my list was added to list, can u confirm plz Age no rude intent here, but I loled when I saw your 15, yet an admin on an 18 rated game site xD keep up the good work, your proof that not everyone whos young and plays GTA stabs their grandmother Zachariah Zuan 21:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) GTA 5 GTA 5 is the future of the Grand Theft Auto series. Umm....When is GTA 5 for PC version release?... --Videogamer13 20:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have no knowledge of the release of GTA5. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 21:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) infinite ammo reward after 100% Completion if you have the parachute in your weapon inventory in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas after you've completed 100% of the game with infinite ammo and you use it, does it stay in the inventory or does it get removed? -- PK2PK2 03:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure, I don't play GTASA, and don't really respond to these questions as stated above in the header. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 03:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude hey, I'm a big fan also. I'm under the age to be playing GTA, but i don't care. Its not like I'm going to actually murder someone with a minigun. What do you think about that self-rightous punk named Jack Thompson. He's annoying, why is he trying so hard to stop Grand Theft Auto from selling? I think he just needs to chill TheAgeofRockstar 02:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) GTA 5 helicopters Hey my friend Gta-mysteries, I have idea to make some names of helicopters in GTA5 that I suggested in the forum. Please comment. --Videogamer13 02:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Carjacking Is it possible to interrupt a carjacking in grand theft auto iii, vice city, liberty city stories, vice city stories, iv and chinatown wars? -- PK2PK2 20:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) lets just say you pull someone out of a vehicle and stop yourself from getting in. is that possible -- PK2PK2 20:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) please leave a response when you find out and type in the games you can interrupt a carjacking in. -- PK2PK2 20:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on what type of car it is. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 04:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::A Manana from grand theft auto iii, vice city, and vice city stories, a Perennial from gta liberty city stories and a banshee from gta iv. Is it possible to interrupt a carjacking with any of the vehicles from their respective games? :::Manana (GTA3) (GTAVC) (GTAVCS) - no. Perennial (GTALCS) - no. And any carjacking in GTAIV can be halted. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 06:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::So no carjacking in Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories can be halted? -- PK2PK2 09:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Some can be, but I'm not sure of which cars are. In GTA III I know that the Cheetah, Banshee, and Infernus can be halted, but have no knowledge (anymore) of the rest. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 09:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC)